Raid on Bitar's Bunker
The Raid on Bitar's Bunker was a major confrontation of Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow in which Gabe Logan endeavoured to rescue Lian Xing, who was a prisoner of al-Jamil, before Cordell's bombers flattened the Syrian terrorist's hideout. Involving multiple United States army and air force branches, the conflict pitted the aggressors against staunch resistance from al-Jamil members. Due to his deception or ineptitude, the bulk of Cordell's forces which were sent in died from an ill-timed parachute jump, when anti-infantry turrets cut them down in broad daylight. Gabe Logan also lost more allies along the way to Bitar's base, and was forced to enter the compound alone until he met with Lian Xing. In the process, al-Jamil forces were killed and their turrets destroyed in an air force bombing run. Upon escaping from the area, Gabe had Cordell handed to military police after the latter were given evidence that the NIOC director was responsible for hiring Bitar to acquire Shen right from the start. Events Gabe's apparent retirement "What the hell's going on Cordell, where're you taking her?" "Don't worry about Powers, you should be worrying about Lian Xing''. Did you find her?"'' "No. But she's in hiding, with her husband." "So the Chinese haven't gotten Shen back yet." "You son of a bitch. You knew from the start. You made me your bird-dog." "It's about all you're good for. Look over there, Logan. Last night someone blew up half the desert. Iraq's largest oilfield. Twenty square miles, gone." "Bitar. Shen's prototype." "You're damned right, Bitar. And guess who's helping him? Your friend gets around, doesn't she? Seems Bitar was the highest bidder. The President's pulling the plug, Logan. Agency's gone. You're officially retired. We're done here. Get him on a transport." "You're making a mistake, Cordell. If Bitar has Shen, he's building another device. You need me." "Go home Logan. Track down that blonde you knocked up, Hargrove, whatever her name is. Find your kid. Get married and get over it, because you're in the private sector now, you arrogant son of a bitch." Upon directing Gabe and Maggie to land in Iraq, Cordell takes over, detaining Powers for her interest in the X-Z-2. He reveals that Gabe should worry about Lian and he knew things right from the outset; he then points out how Bitar destroyed Iraq's largest oilfield. He produces a picture where Lian and Shen are with Bitar. The Agency is gone, and the President is pulling the plug. Cordell then tells Gabe to retire and go home; that he should find his girlfriend and get married. Teresa's message "Gabe, this is Teresa, er, Agent Lipan. I've been given permission to leave you this message, to, say goodbye. We've been reassigned. So, you know the drill, no contact's allowed, all that. Just wanted to let you know how sorry I am, about everything. Oh, I fed your fish while you were gone. Bye." "Fed the fish?...Thanks Teresa." Upon returning home, Gabe finds a voice recording Teresa left him. She reminds him they were reassigned, and cannot contact each other. She expresses her sorrow, but adds that she fed the fish. Gabe finds another message within the fish tank; the note reveals that Cordell is listening, and that Teresa wants to meet him at the boxing gym. A backup plan "The thing is? I can't blame Cordell." "Hey, you don't believe all that crap, d'you?" "I don't know anymore. Lian's no traitor, but if she needed my help, she'd have asked for it." "You gotta be kidding me. She didn't ask because she ''couldn't."'' "What d'you mean?" "Lian's in love with you. Anyone who's ever seen you guys together can tell, but apparently superspy Gabriel Logan missed that particular clue. But she's married to Shen, the husband she left behind in China when she was defected. How was she gonna ask you for help? I don't know what's going on, or how they ended up with Bitar, but I can tell you one thing - Lian needs your help." '' ''"At this point, it doesn't matter. The Agency's gone." "But not dead. You taught me this a long time ago. Have a backup plan. Before Cordell shut us down, we backed up everything, here. Since then, I've done some hacking. Here's the photo Cordell threw in your face. Here's what he ''didn't show you."'' "Lian's being held." "They've located al-Jamil and're preparing an all out assault. Gabe, by the time they're done nothing'll be left of Bitar's base." "That's why Cordell wanted me out of the way. Lian's right in the middle of it." "What're you gonna do?" "I'm going in after Lian. I've gotta find her before Cordell wipes that base off the map." When he meets with Teresa, Gabe realises that Lian in fact needs his help. Despite believing that the Agency's gone, Teresa tells him she backed up everything within the gym. She adds that although Cordell showed Gabe a picture where Lian and Shen were with Bitar, the image was actually doctored: the real version is one where Lian and Shen were held at gunpoint. Cordell wanted Gabe to retire so he could orchestrate an attack on Bitar's base, and since he lacks military experience or training, he will first bombard the area and then send in troops to sweep up the remnants. Gabe resolves to head into al-Jamil's bunker to rescue Lian. Infiltrating Bitar's base "Damn! Sons of bitches!" "Sergeant! Give me a sit rep." "We were ambushed while getting the tank prepped. My crew's dead! Who planned this operation anyway?" "A Washington suite named Cordell. A real pencil neck." "I'd like to get my hands on that sonuvabitch." "Stand in line." Along the way to the al-Jamil bunker, Gabe finds a sergeant whose team was wiped out while getting their tank ready. He works with the driver, taking out squads of resistance and destroying anti-vehicle turrets that block their path. The duo also encounter anti-tank mines, which Gabe diffuses. Eventually, they arrive at an entrance to the bunker. An explosive ambush "Target's dead. Continue forward." "Negative. Mines at 12 o'clock." "I don't like this." "Clear that path. I'll cover your ass." "Back it up! It's rigged to blow! Full reverse! NOW!" Upon neutralising the forces in their area, Gabe and the tank commander head onto a bridge, where mines have been placed. While diffusing them, Gabe finds charges placed along the entire bridge. He tries to get the tank to back up, but the bombs blow, sending the pair into a canyon. A long detour "Lost my armour! And I'm way off target." "Gabe, I've tried everything. I can't reach Air Command. They're not gonna call off the air strikes." "Unit's taking heavy casualties! We're boxed in!" "Delta one's under fire! Requesting immediate air support!" "Rangers're nearby. I'll see if they can help." Now at the bottom of the canyon, Gabe is forced to go the long way to Bitar's base. He takes down waves of thugs under al-Jamil's command and meets with an Army Ranger whose squad was killed by enemy turrets. A series of air strikes "Ranger, I need to reach the enemy bunker ASAP." "We got ambushed just outside the cave entrance. Lost my unit. Cut down by gun emplacements." "I'll advance and call out gun positions. You call in air strikes when I tell you." Because Bitar's compound is heavily guarded by gun emplacements, Gabe decides to call in air strikes. He tells the Ranger to radio fighter pilots the positions of the turrets and destroys them. Advancing to another entrance "That's the last gun." "Team, enemy guns destroyed!" "Who's this?" "He's the guy that just saved your ass." "Ranger, I need your squad to escort me to the cave complex." "One only. The rest dead. You're looking at my entire squad. But what the hell. Name's Boomer. I'm the demolitions guy. If we can't find a cave entrance, I'll make you one." With the turrets destroyed, Gabe finds an explosives soldier, Boomer, and both proceed to a gate where the troop deploys C4. Logan fends off enemy guards while Boomer prepares his charges. An explosive entrance "Now!" "Fire in the hole!" "Command, we're in position over the south cave entrance." "Affirmative. Proceed with delivery of ordnance on target." "Attention flight crew! Target occupied by friendlies! Abort now! Repeat, abort now!" "They can't hear you Gabe! It's too late, fall back now!" "I'm going in!" "Bombs away. ETA to impact, 5 seconds. Target destroyed." When Boomer triggers the explosions, he takes cover but is killed. Gabe survives and attempts to call off an air strike that Cordell ordered, but Teresa tells him it's too late. Regardless, Logan heads into the compound mere seconds before the bombs hit his previous position, and the pilot radios Cordell, telling him the target is destroyed. Search for Lian Xing "Teresa, did you find any intel on the bunker?" "You're flying blind, Gabe. Cordell has nothing on al-Jamil's base. You might be the first westerner to see and live to--" "...Live to tell about it? Got it. Logan out." Informed that Cordell knows nothing about Bitar's base, Gabe is told his time is running out. He attempts to have Teresa call off the air strike and takes down numerous guards, before he finds Lian Xing's cell. Rendezvous "You sure it's Lian's cell?" "Yeah. It's hers." "Gabe?" "Lian!" "Gabe, what're you doing here? How'd you find me?" "I'm glad you're ok..." "I know you've a lot of questions. I don't have time to explain." "Wait...take this...your comm unit. I found it in Kuranca, your hotel room." "Azerbaijan? Then you know everything." "No Lian, I don't know anything." "There's no time now. We've to get out of here." "I know a way. Come on." When he finds Lian, Gabe returns her comm unit and Lian tells him he knows everything but he responds, saying he doesn't know a thing. Another bomb hits the cave and they decide to talk later - they must escape the complex now. The X-Z-2 "Is that Shen's bomb?" "You mean Shen's solution to third world poverty and end to nuclear power?" "So far, it's only been used as a bomb." "''Bitar used it as a bomb, and he forced Shen to build it. We need to find 'em, so let's go!"'' When they enter a room with the X-Z-2 schematics, Gabe realises that Bitar used it as a bomb, but it was never meant to be for violence, since Shen made it to end third world poverty and as an alternative to nuclear power. Showdown with Malak "Move faster!" "That's Malak, Bitar's right-hand man." "What's in that crate?" "Bitar forced Shen to build multiple X-Z-2's. That's the last batch. Malak knows where they took Shen. We have to get it out of him." "Rockets on them!" "Gabe, watch out!" When they attempt to leave the caves, Gabe and Lian realise Malak, Bitar's lieutenant, is there and must know where Shen is held. Lian wants to interrogate him but Gabe is spotted sneaking around, and a missile launched at him throws him to a lower level. Malak, wearing electronic body armour, is completely immune to normal attacks, so Gabe uses his taser to stun him and then wears him down. Search for Shen "There's no time left!" "We need to find their other base!" "Lian, we have to leave!" "I have to find Shen!" "Bitar has him. I've got the map here." With Malak dead, Gabe insists they need to leave but Lian's priority is to find Shen. Gabe produces a map showing Bitar's second base, and knows where Shen is. They then escape from the caves. Aftermath In the wake of destroying Bitar's base, Gabe has Cordell taken into custody after finding evidence the NIOC director was involved in the search for Shen right from the start, and hired the terrorist to do so. Category:Conflicts of Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow